Updates
= Current Version = = Past Versions = Update 1 (0) Update 2 Update 3 Update 4 Update 5 Update 6 Update 7 Update 8 Update 9 Update 10 Update 11 Update 12 Update 13 Update 14 Update 15 Update 16 Update 17 Update 18 Update 19 Update 20 Update 21 Update 22 Update 23 Update 24 Update 25 Update 26 Update 27 Update 28 Update 29 Update 30 New Shops New Decor *'Klugetown' **Lighthouse **Palm Grove **Pirate's Chest **Market Tents **Round Cactus **Tall Cactus **Pirate Flag **Palm Tree Halloween Quick Update Released: October 27, 2017 'New Characters' |} Update 31 Update 32 New Shops New Décor *'Other' **Sable Spirit's Carriage **Twin Dragons **Romantic Bouquet Quick Update The Quick Update was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on March 2, 2018. It added 9 new characters and 1 new shop. New Characters New Shops Quick Update 2 The Quick Update 2 was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on March 23, 2018. It added 16 new characters and 4 new shops. New Characters New Shops |} Update 33 New Shops New Décor *'Other' **Dr. Hooves’ Timebox **Ambassadors' Airship **Cloudsdalian Tapestry **Lunar Orrery **Pegasus Flight Chart **Home Gym **The Great Storm **Throne of The Two Sisters **Dragon Pit **Netitus **Ancient Map **Ancient Crystal Potion **Three-hoof Rated Dish **Investigator's Corkboard **Iron Will Topiary **Daybreaker’s Throne Quick Update The Quick Update was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on May 19, 2018. It added a number of new characters. New Characters New Shops |} Update 34 Update 35 Shops Quick Update 1 The Quick Update was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on July 27, 2018. It added 7 New Characters and 2 New Shops. Characters Shops Quick Update 2 The Quick Update was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on August 30, 2018. It added 8 New Characters and 1 New Shop. Characters Shops *Added 2 New Collections |} Update 36 Shops |} Update 37 Shops Gallery 1861104.png|The lighting on the moon would look like as if it takes a month to travel from Sweet Apple Acres to Canterlot ... 43623656790 b3946e9478 o.png 30500755547 7e885d331a o.png Night of the Living Apples Event Ad.png 45414004502 b3a4252175 o.png Quick Update The Quick Update was done on the loading screen when you entered the game on November 8, 2018. It unlocked 8 New Characters and added 2 New Shops, alongside a new Limited-Time Story. It also disabled Nightmare Night mode by removing the decorations and reverting environments back to their default settings. New Content Characters Shops |} Update 38 Shops |} Update 39 Shops Decor = Quick Update = Released on January 10, 2018 which added 7 new Characters New Content Characters |} Update 40 Shops Decor Quick Update 1 Released on February 7, 2019 for everyone whe you opened the game. It added 10 new Characters and 2 new Shops New Content Characters Shops |} Update 41 Shops Decor Trivia *Spike with a trenchcoat (from Molt Down) and Fizzlepop Berrytwist may occasionally appear anywhere in the map: tap on them to receive bonus Bits and Tokens. |} |} Update 42 Shops |} Update 43 Update 44 Shops |} Update 45 Shops |} Update 46 Shops = References = Category:Gameplay Category:Update |}